


Told You So

by CuteCat213



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Chibi, Cute, Cute Kids, Drabble-esque, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCat213/pseuds/CuteCat213
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were going to get in trouble. And Flynn couldn't even blame Yuri this time because HE was the one that had started it. He told Yuri to forget it, told him it was too dangerous. Stupid apples, stupid tree, stupid Yuri. Being a kid is hard. Chibi Fluri!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Told You So

"Be careful, Yuri." the small blonde called up into the branches overhead.

"Yeah, yeah."

What was he thinking to let Yuri drag him into this? They were going to get worse than in trouble, they were going to get  _hurt_. Yuri was going to get hurt, and it would be all Flynn's fault.  _Flynn_  had been the one who said he wanted an apple– a real, fresh apple, not just a flavored gel. And Yuri, stupidly courageous as ever, had come up with a plan out of nowhere to get one for him. And it wasn't even technically illegal.

So here they were, in the middle of the night, where they had no business being, and– "Ah, dammit."

"Yuri!"

"Shh!" He could easily imagine the other child's dark eyes glaring at him through the leaves, "Do you  _want_  to get caught?"

"I want you safely on the ground again. Please come back down. Forget the apple, I'm sorry I ever asked for it."

"No way. I'm too high now. I've almost got it."

"What if you fall?"

"Then you'll catch me."

The sheer confidence the other boy had in him was both warming and terrifying. What if he missed Yuri if he fell? What if he wasn't strong enough? Then Yuri would be hurt and it would be  _all his fault_. Flynn bit his lip.  _G_ _ods, please don't let him get hurt._

The orchard was  _technically_  open to everyone in the Lower Quarter since everyone tended it equally, but in reality it was only meant for adults who were big enough – _'_ _ **Old**_ _enough.'_  Yuri had argued– to get the fruit from the high branches safely. 'Safely' being the key word.

The young blonde glanced around again nervously. If any of the adults caught them they'd get the scolding of a lifetime. He turned back to peer anxiously into the branches when he heard the dark haired boy's muttering, "Al...most..." He held his breath, imagining Yuri reaching out for one of the fruits, tongue peeking from the corner of his mouth in concentration as it sometimes did... And nearly missed the muffled curse and sound of breaking branches as Yuri undoubtedly lost his balance.

Flynn gasped and leapt forward towards the falling dark blur, crashing to the ground and stunned by the impact, but not truly hurt, "Are you–"

Yuri, leaves in his hair and a smudge on his cheek, grinned down at him, "Told you you'd catch me."

Always with the flippant attitude about dangerous things! "And I told  _you_  we shouldn't have done this! I told you it was dangerous and I  _told_ you– why are you smiling like that?" The dark haired boy only beamed wider and held up a shape in the darkness, a shape Flynn made out to be: "You got the apple?" he looked the other over more thoroughly, and while a little scuffed, "...And you aren't hurt?"

Yuri gave him the requested fruit, which he took gratefully –grateful for such a loyal friend, grateful that they hadn't gotten injured– then wrapped his arms around Flynn's neck in an exuberant hug, smiling against the blonde's cheek, "Told you so."


End file.
